United Lands of Gress Book 2 Ready or Not, Here We Come
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: The Legendary Warriors are starting their journey to defeat Malcom and save the continent. Will their training be enough? Or will they be too weak?
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Person**_

The group split up around the castle after they came up with a plan. They stayed in touch thanks to Alexis being able to use telepathy. The girls head to the throne room, and the boys head to the barracks. They each had their own outfits made for when they're fighting. They also use different weapons made out of their element.

Alexis wears black thigh-high boots, bright red jean short-shorts with dark grey suspenders, blood red fingerless gloves, and a black crop-top with no straps or sleeves. She uses two katanas.

Elise wears a white leather jacket, a light grey tank-top with no straps, white jeans, and dark grey boots that reach halfway up her calf. Her weapon is a staff where one end is a sword and the other end is a battle axe.

Megan wears dark red thigh-high boots with a dark orange flame design on the bottom half, an orange cropped cardigan where this leaves become too thick straps that winding down from her elbow to her wrist and connect to her middle finger over a yellow strapless dress that is tight fitting from the top to the waist and the skirt is loose-fitting with a slit on the left side that goes up to her waist, and red shorts under the the dress. She uses a whip.

Joshua wears a mint green t-shirt under a navy blue button up vest, pants the color of sand, and brown shoes. He uses a bow and arrow.

Aidan wears a yellow t-shirt, pastel blue pants, and grey shoes. He uses two swords. One made from wind, and one made from lightning.

Donovan wears a brown long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and bark brown shoes. He uses two war hammers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elise**_

Alexis, Megan, and I were hiding in different places around the throne room. We discovered that the soldiers stationed here either in the barracks or in the throne room.

Currently, the soldiers were in their human forms, but they would most likely transform in order to fight better. We've decided who we're going to fight. Out of the six-hundred or so soldiers, around one-hundred each are our opponents.

I held up my hand signaling Alexis.

 _ **Third Person**_

The soldiers froze as soon as they heard a slight laugh escape Alexis' lips. They transformed, and got their weapons ready.

Alexis projected her voice, so the soldiers could hear as she chanted, " _Kirie kurio the light shall disappear…_ "

The lights all throughout the castle went out. The girls came out of their hiding places. Alexis is sitting on the throne, Elise is standing at the far right corner, and Megan is standing at the far left corner.

"Ready or…" Megan started.

"Not, here…" Elise continued.

"We come…" Alexis finished.

The soldiers, slightly frightened, darted their eyes around the room trying to locate where the voices originated from.

Then, Alexis chanted, " _Schiesayo comurteno once again the light will shine…_ "

All the lights turned back on. About one third of the soldiers turned to Alexis. The same for Megan and Elise.

One of the soldiers shouted, "Hey, they're part of the Legendary Warriors!"

The soldiers instantly began to attack. The girls, without their weapons, were forced to dodge.

"Now, girls!" Elise called out.

The soldiers stopped, and just stood there watching the girls' every movements. The girls took a few steps forward, making the soldiers step back.

"I guess I'll go first," Elise said with a smirk. " _By the good and purity of my heart, I receive thy halo and wings, to become the Angel…_ "

A bright light surrounded her. When it went away, she had gorgeous wings covered in pure white feathers.

Megan just smirked before chanting, " _Animalistic and Feared,ears,tail, claws, and fur, Speed and Fear, pale skin and fangs, I accept the change, to become the WereVamp…_ "

Her form went up in flames. Once the flames died down, she had black wolf ears and a tail, claws, and vampire fangs.

"My turn," Alexis said, giggling afterwards. " _Elegance and Magic, wings for flight, Impurity and Chaos, fangs, claws, hair, and eyes, I accept the change, to become the Demonic Fairy…_ "

She was surrounded by shadows. After they vanished, she had transformed once again. Her pure white hair turned a deep bloody red, the white part of her eyes turned black, her irises became red, and she has fangs, claws, and black fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat.

Then, they each summon their weapons.

" _I command thee, thy light that shines, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred sword battle axe staff…_ "

" _I command thee, thy fire that ignites, burns, by the will of my power, form thy weapon the sacred whip…_ "

" _I command thee, thy shadows that conceal, by the will of my power, from thy weapon, the sacred twin katanas…_ "

At the appearance of the weapons, the soldiers charged.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aidan**_

The soldiers were all gathered in the center of the barracks. The training grounds. Donovan and I had to come here because we wouldn't fit in the throne room once we transformed. Once the lights went out, we surrounded the soldiers.

 _ **Third Person**_

The lights came on, and the boys were going to transform.

"Let's do this!" One of the soldiers shouted. "They're part of the Legendary Warriors!"

The boys just stood there in their spots, confusing the soldiers. Suspicious of the boys, the soldiers stopped, waiting for the boys to make their move.

"You're waiting for our next move, so here it is," Aidan says. " _Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, Majestic and Magical, horn, I accept the change, to become the Dragunicorn…_ "

Wind swirls around him. Then, a lightning bolt strikes down. The light expands before fading away. It reveals a dragon with gray scales, blues spikes that run down his spine to the tip of his tail, and a yellow unicorn horn.

" _Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, I accept the change, to become the Dragon…_ " Donovan chants.

The ground shakes as rock walls surround him. The walls expand before he finally breaks free. He has beige scales with the occasional brown one.

"I guess I'm last," Joshua says. " _Elusive and Mesmerizing, scales, fins, and voice, I accept the change, to become the Siren…_ "

A cloud of mist surrounds. When it disappears, he has teal scales covering his feet to just above the knee, his hands to just above his elbow, and the very edges of the sides of his face. His calves and forearms have fins, and his toes and fingers have webbing. His ears are shaped like flippers almost.

"Shall we get started, Aidan, Donovan?"

His voice slightly and goes as he speaks.

"Summon your weapon first, Joshua," Aidan points out.

"Right. I almost forgot." He raises his right hand to the sky. " _I command thee, thy water that churns, flows, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred bow and arrow…_ "

Small water droplets gravitated towards his hand. Slowly they came together to form a bow and arrow.

All three boys shouted, "Let's do this!"

The soldiers charged.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elise**_

I quickly dodged. I stunned them with a quick flash of light in my hand. I wiped out about half of my group before the rest start moving again. I look to see how Megan and Alexis are doing. Our eyes met.

 _ **Third Person**_

Elise and Alexis flew up to the balcony in the room while Megan used her whip to pull herself up. The three girls now stood with Megan and the middle. they told their right hands out and created a small element sphere. This next spell would finish the opponent.

" _I command thy power, the sacred shadows, merge into one…_ " Alexis chants.

Megan follows, " _I command thy power, the sacred flames, merge into one…_ "

" _I command thy power…_ " Elise chants. " _...the sacred light, merge into one…_ "

Then, the girls chant all together, " _...become one, and defend the Warriors…_ "

The element spheres expand to be about the size of a large pumpkin. The girls then, toss the spheres through the air to the center of the room. The remaining soldiers stand frozen. Their gazes were set on the floating orbs as they spun in a circle gradually gaining speed. The rotation came to an abrupt stop. The soldier's eyes widen as the elements spheres smash together. The resulting sphere is a tie-dyed sphere with black shadows, red flames, and white like. The girls once again raise their right hand, palms facing the sphere. As if controlled by one force, they lower their hands. The sphere crashes to the ground creating an immensely bright light. The girls left to the meeting place.


	5. Chapter 5

Donovan creates a wall between them and the soldiers.

"Let's finish this quickly," he says.

Joshua - who is currently standing on Aidan's head - pulls back an arrow, and chants, " _I command thy power, the sacred waves, merge into one…_ "

An element sphere of water forms at the tip of his arrow.

"Which one should I do?" Aidan asks.

"Just do both," Donovan and Aidan answer at the same time.

"Alright. Thanks," Aidan speaks before chanting, " _I command thy power, the sacred lightning, merge into one…_ "

An element sphere of lightning forms at the point of his yellow unicorn horn.

Then, he chants, " _I command thy power, the sacred wind, merge into one…_ "

An element sphere of wind forms as he opens his mouth after chanting.

Next, an element sphere of rock forms the same way Aidan's wind element sphere does when Donovan opens his mouth after chanting, " _I command thy power, the sacred earth, merge into one…_ "

Now, Aidan, Joshua, and Donovan chant the final line of the element merge spell.

" _Become one, and defend the warriors…_ "

The four element spheres collide with each other over the heads of the soldiers. The large element sphere crashes down to the ground after Donovan and Aidan let out a loud dragon roar, and Joshua emits a high pitched, melodic sound. The ground shakes from the impact as the boys transform back into their human forms, and leave to go to the meeting place.


	6. Chapter 6

In the three months since they began their journey, the Legendary Warriors have taken back the Fairy and Siren Kingdoms. They are currently in the northern region of the continent. The country known for its gorgeous snowy plains. Hoven. Elise's home.

They are calmly walking down a path that leads to the castle. Suddenly, they hear the cries of what they assume to be two children.

"Alexis and I will see what's going on," Elise announces.

The pair walk towards the noise. Once they are close enough to see what is taking place, they see two girls, about six or seven years old, surrounded by five men,

"Please leave us alone,"the girl with auburn hair cries.

"Not until you tell us where those Legendary Whatevers are," one of the men say.

"W-we already told you. We d-don't know," the other girl cries.

"That's enough. Leave those poor girls alone," Alexis speaks as she and Elise approach the men and girls.

The men turned around, and one tried to punch her. She caught his fist, and flipped him to the ground.

"Now leave," Elise demands.

The men run off in a random direction. The girls went to see if the young girls were okay.

"Thank you. My name is Claire, and I'm seven years old," the girl with auburn hair introduces.

"This is Elizabeth. She's seven just like me," Claire says while pointing to the other girl.

"You're welcome. I'm Alexis, and this is Elise," Alexis begins. "Elise, can you go get the others?"

Elise nods before walking in the direction they came from.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire and Elizabeth had taken the group to the place where they have been staying. A cave just off the path to the castle.

"Welcome! It's only temporary so that's why it's a little messy," Claire said.

"Claire, sweetie, why were those men asking you where we were?" Elise questioned.

"It's because they saw us use our powers," she answered.

"You have powers?!" Alexis gasps.

"Yeah. I can talk to and control spiders. Claire can control snow and ice," Elizabeth informed.

"That's amazing. Can you tell us what you are?" Aidan asks.

"I'm werefox," Claire said excitedly.

"And I'm a fallen angel," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Hey, it's pretty late. Why don't we all get some sleep?" Elise suggested.

Everyone agreed so they went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Claire  
**_ _ **Flashback**_

' _It was a few months ago. I was playing with the other children in my village. We were playing in a field covered in snow. They started to head back to the village, but I wanted to stay and play some more._

 _I was alone for a few minutes before some older boys came to the field._

" _Hey, look it's Claire!" One of them shouted._

 _They walked over and surrounded me._

" _Claire, don't you want to play with us?" The same boy asked mockingly._

 _I didn't know why, but they always bullied me._

" _No. Go away," I nearly shouted, but I managed to stay calm._

 _Two of the boys grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground. I struggled and started to kick my legs in an attempt to get free._

" _All the adults say we can't make you get upset, but they won't tell us why. Why is that, Claire. Tell us."_

" _I don't know. Just…" I paused because I suddenly felt weird. "...leave me...ALONE!"_

 _After I shouted, the snow on the ground started swirling around me. The two boys let go, and all of them ran off._

'What's happening? Did I do this?' _I thought._

 _I was shocked when the snow suddenly stopped. I didn't know what was going on, and when I tried to move, I blacked out._

 _I woke up the next morning to find myself still in the field. I sat up and found a note. It was from the head of the village. Tears fell from my eyes after I read it. It said to leave the village and never come back._ '


	9. Chapter 9

_**Elizabeth  
**_ _ **Flashback**_

' _It was six months ago. I was helping my father in the barn. I was curious to see what was on the upper level. Father always said it was just hay, but I wondered. I quickly climbed the ladder to the upper level._

 _I slowly lifted my head to peek in the space. I let out a small yelp at the site before me. There were spiders everywhere. Tons of webs, too._

 _I was about to go back down when I stopped. I slowly climbed into the space. I don't know why, but I felt extremely calm with all the spiders around me._

 _Suddenly, I felt dizzy and hot._

 _I felt like I needed to speak, so I said,_ "By the false good and purity of my heart, I discard the Halo and receive thy wings, to become the Fallen Angel…"

 _I felt something on my back. I gasped when I turned my head and saw black angel wings._

 _I heard a noise. My father had climbed up the ladder._

" _You are no longer my daughter."_

" _Don't worry. We will be your family," a mysterious voice said_.

" _Get out of here._ _I will not allow fallen angel to defile my home."_

 _I began to sob_. _The_ _spiders gathered around me._

" _Please don't cry you have us now. We can go somewhere else, and be together."_

 _I realized the voice was the spiders._

" _Okay fine. I'll leave. I have the spiders anyway."_

 _And with that, I left._ '


	10. Chapter 10

_**Third Person**_

The Legendary Warriors are currently discussing if they should take in the girls or not. Their voices were hushed as the little ones are asleep.

They were in the middle of talking when Megan heard something. It was the sound of footsteps, and it was coming from the cave entrance.

"Claire, Elizabeth, we're back!"

A young girl, about twelve years old, ran into the cave.

"Emily, we were trying to sleep," Claire complained.

"I'm sorry. I just got really excited to be back. Oh, my bad. Hi, my name is Emily, and this is Le-huh? Where's Leah?"

"I'm right here. Hello, I'm Leah. I'm twelve, and Emily is, too. Who are you, and why are you here?"

Aidan stepped forward.

"Sorry to intrude. We are the Legendary Warriors. I'm Aidan. This is Elise, Donovan, Megan, Alexis, and Joshua."

"We invited them here because Elise and Alexis helped us get away from some mean guys."

The slight awkwardness of the situation was interrupted by a loud gasp from Elise.

"What is it, Elise?" Aidan asked.

"I just realized why this place looks so familiar. This cave is actually a tunnel that leads to an underground portion of the old castle. I found it when I was younger."

"Do you think it's safe enough to explore? It might be a good place for a hideout."

"Should be."

They went deeper into the cave, but eventually came to a large boulder blocking the way. Donovan created a whole, so they could pass through. The sight before them was breathtaking. The space seemed to take up the entire base of the mountain above it.

"Amazing, right? If I remember correctly, this place is basically an underground castle," Elise explained.

It looked brand new, so of course they went back to get their belongings. It was like they were destined to be there. It had just enough bedrooms for the warriors and the four girls. A meeting room, large training grounds, dining room, etc. It was all there. Each person's room was decorated to their liking by the time everyone finished unpacking their things. Then, they all gathered at the training grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, since everyone is here, let's begin the discussion," Aidan began. "As you four young girls know, we're the Legendary Warriors. Claire and Elizabeth, you have special abilities, I'm assuming Leah and Emily do as well, and we would like to train you all. If you trained here with us, we will possibly allow you to be apart of our journey to defeat Malcom. You four would form the Mini Legendary Warriors. What do you say? Will you join us?"

The girls immediately agreed.

"Okay, girls, we need you to tell us all about you."

"My name is Leah, and I'm twelve. I'm a ghost, I can use telepathy, and can phase through pretty much anything. I also have a scythe, and I can use it, too."

"My name is Emily, and I'm also twelve. I'm a narwhal, and I can use glitter."

"My name is Claire, and I'm seven. I'm a werefox, and I can use snow and ice."

"And my name is Elizabeth, and I'm seven, too. I'm a fallen angel, and I can talk to and control spiders."

Alexis smiled at the girls, and said, "Thanks, girls. Now I can work on a workout schedule for you. Let's just relax for today, though."

They all went to their rooms after that. Alexis immediately went to her desk.

' _Alright, I think we should split up to train the girls individually. Joshua is definitely with Claire for using her powers, but is with Elizabeth for weapon training. You know what? I'll just make a list or something for starters. Then I'll write schedules in the proper format._ ' She thought to herself.

' _ **POWER USAGE  
**_ _Elizabeth~ Aidan  
Claire~ Joshua  
Emily~ Elise  
Leah~ Alexis  
_ _ **WEAPON TRAINING  
**_ _Leah~ Elise  
Emily~ Alexis  
Claire~ Megan  
Elizabeth~ Joshua  
_ _ **TRANSFORMATION TRAINING  
**_ _Emily~ Joshua  
Claire~ Megan  
Elizabeth~ Elise  
Leah~ Alexis  
_ _ **ENDURANCE  
**_ _Leah~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan  
Elizabeth~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan  
Emily~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan  
Claire~ Joshua, Alexis, Elise, Megan  
_ _ **AGILITY  
**_ _Claire~ Girls  
Emily~ Girls  
Elizabeth~ Girls  
Leah~ Girls  
_ _ **STRENGTH  
**_ _Leah~ Guys  
Elizabeth~ Guys  
Claire~ Guys  
Emily~ Guys_'

' _Now I can make a proper training schedule._ '

 **Training Schedule  
(Draft)**

 **6:00am-6:30am~ Breakfast  
6:30am-11:30am~ Endurance, Transformation, Agility, Strength  
11:30am-12:00pm~ Lunch  
12:00pm-6:00pm~ Endurance, Powers, Weapon Training, Transformation  
6:00pm-6:30pm~ Dinner  
6:30pm-9:30pm~ Spells, Endurance**

 **Training Schedule**

 **6:00am-6:30am~ Breakfast  
6:30am-8:30am~ Running Endurance with Megan  
8:30am-9:30am~ Transformation Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan  
9:30am-10:30am~ Agility Training with the Girls  
10:30am-11:30am~ Strength Training with the Guys  
11:30am-12:00pm~ Lunch  
12:00pm-2:00pm~ Swimming Endurance with Joshua  
2:00pm-4:00pm~ Power Usage with Aidan, Joshua, Alexis, and Elise  
4:00pm-5:00pm~ Weapon Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan  
5:00pm-6:00pm~ Transformation Training with Joshua, Alexis, Elise, and Megan  
6:00pm-6:30pm~ Dinner  
6:30pm-7:30pm~ Spells with Alexis  
7:30pm-9:30pm~ Flying Endurance with Alexis and Elise**

' _Alright, I'm finished. I guess I'll go help with dinner._ '


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner was over, Alexis passed out the training schedules.

"What?! Why do we have to wake up so early?" The four girls whine.

"Calm down, girls. It'll be tough at first, but you'll get used to it. We'll come wake you up tomorrow morning. Now, go to bed. You need to rent for tomorrow," Alexis said.

The next morning after breakfast, everyone was gathered in the training grounds.

"Oh my god! I just remembered something!" Alexis exclaimed out of nowhere before running out of the training grounds. She came back, and said, "Joshua, Elise, Megan, could you give me a hand?"

The three followed after her. Not long after, they came back with a bunch of stuff.

"What is all of that stuff?" Donovan asked that they set the stuff on the ground.

"It's books to help teach the girls and a surprise for the resident fallen angel, Elizabeth," Alexis answered.

She walked over to a cart with a tarp over it, which Joshua had brought in. The tarp was pulled away to reveal six cages. Alexis open the cages, and what seemed like hundreds of spiders came out.

Elizabeth gasped excitedly before exclaiming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, Elizabeth, since your room is next to mine, I thought I would teach you how to be a seamstress. Your spider friends make their webs from the silk they spin. If you had enough of that silk, you could make fabric. Are you okay with that?"

"I would love to Alexis, but are you sure they wouldn't mind us using their silk?"

"They already agreed to let us have their silk?"

"It's true. We're all okay with it," one of the spiders said.

"Alexis, how did you know they were okay with it?"

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered we didn't introduce ourselves properly, so that's why you don't know. I'm a demonic fairy. All demons have the ability to talk to and control of certain animals. Since my father's the Demon King, I can talk to and control spiders, bats, scorpions, and snakes. My power is the ability to control the shadows."

Alexis looked at the others, telling them to introduce themselves like she did.

"I'm a dragunicorn. I use wind and lightning."

"I'm an angel. I use light."

"I'm a dragon. I use earth."

"I'm a werevamp, and I use fire."

"I'm a siren. I use water."

"We won't be training today. I just thought it best we started to wake up on time, so we get used to it quicker," Alexis spoke up after the introductions were finished.

"Since you girls are still quite young, it might take two to three years to properly train you," Aidan began. "Your training will get more intense the further you progress. We want you to know this. If at any time you need to take a break or aren't feeling well, come tell us. Please don't keep to yourselves. We won't scold you."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone spends the rest of the day doing their own things. Aidan and Elise are spending time together in the living room after lunch.

"F***!" Elise blurts out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya," Elizabeth apologizes. "Lexiz told me ta come'n get y'all, so she could get your measurements for when we make everyone clothes and stuff."

"Elizabeth starts speaking with an accent when she's really excited," Claire says as she pops into the living room.

Eventually, everyone is gathered in the sewing room.

Once they are all measured, Megan says, "I just got an idea. My dad was a blacksmith, and taught me how to be one. Why don't I make armor for all of us?"

"Once you finish a set of armor, I'll cast a spell on it, so it'll grow with the wearer," Alexis adds.

"Great idea. Let's do it," Aidan agrees.

Alexis spends the time until dinner teaching Elizabeth. She is a fast learner. After dinner, Alexis and Megan go to the sewing room to start brainstorming designs for the clothes and armor.

Megan had just finished and left a few hours ago. Alexis has just finished when she suddenly has a vision.

The next morning after breakfast, Alexis gathers everyone in the living room.

"You said you had something important to discuss. What is it?" Aidan speaks up.

Alexis takes a deep breath before she begins to speak.

"I had a vision last night. It wasn't much, but I believe it Occured to show me two more members of the Mini Legendary Warriors. A girl and boy. The vision showed them traveling together searching for the Legendary Warriors. They should be at the cave entrance in about an hour."


End file.
